


Dinner For Two

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Scrap of Lace Too Small to Use as a Doily, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Co-Dependency, Cock Warming, Cuddling, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Foreskin Play, Hair Pulling, Hand Feeding, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lace, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot if you squint.... maybe, Rimming, Sex Magic, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, coming on command, sex ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: Severus was reluctant to wake up from their nap, but Harry had plans for dinner, so the potions master would just have to deal with it. Besides, Harry is very good at providing incentive.





	Dinner For Two

Soft butterfly kisses and gentle nips across the length of his neck was what started easing the potion master back into consciousness. As awareness started to return, Severus became more in tune with the stimuli his senses were firing at his sluggish synapses. A heavy, warm, and comforting weight covered his entire body, pressing him into the mattress he was resting on. There were gentle hands, one stroking up and down his left arm, the other tangled in his hair, the tips of dextrous fingers digging in to massage his scalp, shooting sparks of pleasure up and down the pinned wizards spine. The kisses had become firmer, the nips sharper, wet licks of a tongue starting from where neck met shoulder and traveling up behind the shell of an ear. A nose nuzzled in behind the cartillagenous structure then swung down, tracing over to the joint of angular jaw, where teasing nibbles along the bone started, traveling down and then ended just before a pointed chin. The mouth was suddenly back to a curved ear, soft lips massaging and suckling at the lobe. The sudden much sharper bite on the abused flesh of his ear is what finally snapped the dark wizard to complete consciousness with a truncated jerk. The sudden movement drew out two gasps as a wet passage reflexively clamped down on its semi-hard occupant.

"Hmmm, good way to wake up from a nap, isn't it gorgeous?" Was the amused commentary spoken right next to the dark wizards ear. 

"Ugn, pleasant yes, but why is it even necessary to wake up just yet? Isn't this supposed to be our, in your eloquent words, 'vacation do whatever we fucking want for the next 8 weeks, so help me Merlin'?". The sleepy man grumpily bit out with a dark, half lidded glare and a faint snarl curling thin lips. 

"It's so twisted how hot I find it that you can look this cute and sleepy and be verbally caustic at the same time. However, back to the point, I have put far too much work into adjusting our eating habits to let us skip meals willy nilly just because we are on a break from our usual schedules. It's already on the later end of dinner time, and I need to keep you fed so you don't lose any of your cushion, and I need to keep me fed so I have the energy to fondle and molest said cushion." Harry spoke lewdly from his position draped over the older man, making sure to work one hand under the potion master to rub circles in the slight softness of the dark wizards belly and to shallowly pump his hips to send plump cheeks rippling, just to make sure his point was understood. 

"Hmmm, I suppose that's a valid reason," Severus reluctantly agreed, distaste wrinkling his nose as the words forced themselves out. He was completely ignoring the first statement; the potioneer was well aware of his husbands unique opinion on attractiveness and resigned himself to the idea that his dour disposition and dark humour were somehow arousing instead of repulsive like any normal person would think. But then, neither Harry or himself were normal, they were both a little broken, and they were both a lot twisted. However Severus' type of broken fit well with Harry's type of broken, which is why they worked so well together. 

The older man yanked on whatever part of his husband he could reach when he felt the pressure on top of him change as the other man went to lever himself off his pinned lover. "Where are you going? You're more than half hard, I'm almost half hard, and you're already inside me. You should take care of that and THEN we can go eat." 

Chuckling good naturedly, Harry rocked his hips again slightly, "Is that what's going to happen? Unfortunately for you, I'm more determined to get you cleaned up, fed, and watered right now so we can have more than a rushed quickie later. Besides, I had the elves set up our food in the Playground and not the dining room, so we can continue sexy times right away." Unceremoniously, the green eyed man withdrew his cock in one swift movement, a filthy slurp and faint pop echoed slightly in the air. 

A harsh hiss escaped from behind clenched teeth,"You utter prat. You could have done that a little more carefully." 

"Don't be like that sweetheart, I bet that move has you more than half hard now." Harry noted cheerily as the potioneer curved his back and got his elbows braced underneath him. Before he could fully lift himself up, a hard crack landed against one of the dark wizards arse cheeks, drawing out a hitched gasp and a sinful groan. A palm smacked down on the other cheek, and then four more rapid fire swats rained down in alternation, turning the flesh a dusty pink. 

"Oh fuck! Harry! I thought you said we weren't fucking now!!!!" Growled out the slytherin. 

"Yup, still true. I was just going to do one smack, you know I can't resist, but then I saw your hole try to clench down at the impact and my come just gushed out of you, so I continued. Looks fucking gorgeous by the way. Now, I'm going to spell you clean and quickly rub a few dabs of your potion in your arse to tighten you back up a smidge. Not too much, but enough I can work it sloppy again after dinner." With a quick wave the visible mess vanished, another gesture earned a flinch from the older man as the next spell tingled all through his guts to clean him out, and a final wave summoned a container of yellow cream. In a quick perfunctory manner, Harry had opened the jar, scooped up some of the contents and worked it inside the potion master a few inches deep, around the inner side of the rim, and then a few final dabs around the outside of the winking pucker. 

"There, all done. I'm going to get us some undies to wear for supper. Not going to lie, I did some outfit shopping for us in preparation for our holiday, so I will be grabbing those." Dodging the pillow projectiles the darkly cursing, verbally not magically, man on the bed whipped at his retreating form, Harry ducked in to their closet so retrieve the articles of clothing. Slipping on the tight, forest green booty shorts he had gotten for himself, careful of all the criss-crossing strips of fabric it was comprised of that revealed more flesh than it covered, he gently arranged his balls and half erect dick underneath the only part of the underwear that consisted of a solid portion of fabric. Severus' garment in hand, the green eyed wizard walked out of the closet and found his naked husband sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him. 

The visually detectable derailment of the dark wizards rant was intensely gratifying for the younger man. He knew he looked fucking gorgeous, all lean but well defined muscle, broad shoulders and slim hips. His golden skin tone contrasted perfectly against the dark green of the shorts, the triangular section of solid fabric straining to just barely cover his package, perfectly framed by the thin stripped lattice comprising the rest of the garment. Even more flattering was the lustful expression containg wide eyes with dilated pupils, a pink dusting along high cheekbones, slightly parted lips, combined with the fact that Harry was able to stalk directly up to position in front of the potioneer before the man was able to finally suck a shuttering breath into frozen lungs. With obvious effort, the older wizard drew himself back together enough to send a dark glare up at the other man, though it's effect was ruined for Harry as he could still see a bright flush across arched cheeks and was quite preoccupied with the 1 inch of space between his cock and his husband's face. 

"Here's your outfit sweetheart." Grinned the grey wizard unrepentantly, dangling said article of clothing from one finger. Harry damned near swooned when the glare he was receiving got viciously darker, poison building in onyx eyes, venom pooling behind thin lips, adorable blush darkening to a deep red and mussed sex-hair framing the whole expression. Aknowledging that yes, his response was a little fucked up, what with the vision before him urging him to desperately pounce on the dour man and kiss and snuggle and shove his cock deep inside him while the man cursed and snarled and demanded to be fucked harder, gnawing at his shoulder and clawing up his back, but he was very okay with that. He was also okay with holding direct eye contact and definitely not shielding that little fantasy from his husbands occlumency. 

"That. Is. Not. An. Outfit. You pea-brained nitwit. That is a scrap of lace too small to be used as a doily." The potions master gritted out between clenched teeth, eyes flashing with ire and arousal. 

"While that is technically true, I still want to see that scrap of lace frame your arse and attempt to cover your cock. When you're fully hard I think it will get all stretched out and the head of your dick will pop out the top and dribble precome down to soak into the fabric. It will look so cute peaking out under the band. I want to suck on you cock and balls through it, feel the texture of the lace between my tongue and your shaft, but have it fail to stop the taste of you from getting inside my mouth. I'm going to have you come on it, get it really soaked with your flavour, and then later on when you're a quivering satisfied mess, leaking my come from your hole, I'll shove it inside you. The lace will scratch a bit and make you cry out when it scrapes against your over sensitive insides, it's gonna soak up everything inside your arse, and when I pull it out its gonna smell and taste like us. Then I'm going to make you watch as I smell it, suck on it and jerk myself off. And right before I come, I'm going to wrap it around my cock and use it to finish, empty my dick out into the already soaked fabric. Finally, I'm going to gag you with it, and fuck your arse again. Much more useful than a doily, don't you think handsome?" Harry had gently gripped Severus by the chin during his speech, stepped closer and loomed over the seated man, never breaking eye contact, and delivering the words in a calm, even tone. 

Releasing his chin and stepping back from the panting and shaking form of his husband, Harry's own gaze darkened considerably, "Of course, you are so resistant to wearing it, I'd be a terrible husband to make you ear it when you don't want to. Maybe tonight we'll do something different, I can always play out that scenario with some of the other outfits I bought you. Yes, we can do that when I'm in the mood again, given that you've decided to wear one of the outfits when that mood strikes me again."

"Oh you magnificent bastard." Severus gritted out, trying to hold in a whimper, careful not to move too fast or he'd set off his rock hard and leaking cock that hadn't even been touched yet, but was somehow on the verge of release. 

"Yes, we're two peas in a pod in that regard. You're my kind of twisted darling. That little fantasy I narrated got you hard, but it was my manipulation at the end that has you leaking all over yourself and on the verge of coming." Harry got close again, standing between the seated man's spread legs, a muscled thigh hovering a centimeter from the leaking shaft. The green eyed man hunched over, his lips hovering over the potioneer's, each one of their breaths mingling together. "Come for me sweetheart." At the whispered command, the grey wizard slammed his thigh forward, snarled his fingers in long raven hair, yanking the older man's head back to bare a pale throat at the same time a startled cry vibrated out through it, and bit down on the flesh before him where neck and shoulder met. Harry ground his teeth and harshly sucked at the skin in his mouth throughout the entirety of the dark wizards orgasm, riding out the jerks and spasms of a body unprepared for a sudden surge of endorphins.

Once the spurts of come had ceased streaking the younger man's thigh and the faint sporadic twitches in the dark wizards body had dissapeared all together, Harry eased his mouth free of purpling skin and placed soft, gentle, soothing kisses all over the potion masters neck and face, ending with slow lingering kisses to the thin, still trembling lips. 

"Okay, no distracting me from feeding you any longer." Harry vanished the mess his husband had made, kept the 'scrap of lace' in his hand, scooped his husband up into his arms, and used the house magic to pull them to the second dungeon level, their Playground. 

Harry arrived with a quiet pop, quickly surveying the room to ensure the elves had it set up to his specifications. Pleased by the sight, the grey wizard easily carried his husband or to the legless chaise lounge placed in front of a low table. Harry had actually had his house elves transport the chabudai from one of his Japanese estates for this event. Seating himself on the chaise, the green eyed wizard swung his and Severus' feet up and reclined against the high arm of the chaise. Effortlessly, the grey wizard manhandled the potion master to lay on his side between his outstretched legs, comfortable resting so his head was pillowed on a muscled chest, a potion stained hand curled up to rest over a softly beating heart. 

Harry smiled into his husbands hair when the man had finally collected himself enough to sniff indignantly and grumble softly at being carted around like some wilting wallflower of a damsel even though he made no move to leave his position. Slowly running a hand up and down the potioneer's side, starting with fingers trailing from a pale shoulder, flowing into a full palmed caress over his ribcage, dipping down and over a hip, pausing for a few moments to rest a warm hand on a soft buttock, and finally moving back up to repeat the process. After a few strokes the growling mumble had ceased completely and the dark wizard lay quiet, only moving to entangle their legs fully. The grey wizard definitely wasn't going to complain about more skin contact, especially since the shifting had resulted in the ravenette's now limp cock to flop over the younger wizards thigh, safely tucked inside a sheath of loose foreskin. Severus' very squeezable arse was the grey wizards favourite part of the man to fondle, his second favourite was probably his foreskin, though the slight paunch of his belly and his ridiculously sensitive nipples were stiff competition. The potion master had significant amount of excess foreskin, making it perfect for Harry to pinch and pull, roll and tug, whether his play with it was focused or an absentminded fondling. This position put it within easy reach to do just that kind of handling, and he was as fond of doing it when the cock was limp and sated as when it was rock hard and the fleshy coat was retracting from the mushroom tip.

"Dotty." Harry summoned his head elf, completely unconcerned of his near nakedness and his husband's full nudity. All his house elves had seen him in much worse positions with his dearest. In fact, just a few hours before Harry had summoned her while still warming his cock in his lovers arse, after having woken from his doze and depositing a second load of come in the channel, in order to set up this dinner. Harry was completely shameless about his sex life and had both a voyeuristic and exhibitionist streak that he indulged whenever his husband allowed, and thus had no qualms about being seen in such a state by another being. It had taken a few years, but eventually the potion master just gave a blanket permission of being seen in such a position by the house elves, as by that point they really had seen everything and had stopped being embarassed themselves,only casually averting their eyes when such occasions arose. 

The only time Harry strictly enforced observer boundaries was when Severus was acting as his sub. The potion masters submission, service, and vulnerability belonged to him and him alone. His friends walk in on him plowing into his husband over a desk? Not concerned unless it bothers his husband, which it really didn't anymore considering how many times it had happened by this point. Even the first time it happened Severus had just ordered a traumatized Ron and blushing Hermione out and demand Harry fuck his arse harder before they had even taken a step back out the door. They were both randy bastards and took the opportunity to bang whenever and wherever they could, and that sometimes had consequences. Harry putting up a weak notice-me-not just around their hips and slipping inside his husbands arse in the middle of a crowd, watching him try and not give anything away in his expression? Really fucking hot and to be done whenever possible, as long as no minors were present. Being walked in on while his submissive knelt for him, cheek resting on a muscled thigh, having his hair stroked, both of them completely clothed? Yeah well, it had happened once, and Harry hadn't even stopped his gentle petting to deal with the issue. There was a former death eater listed as still at large in the auror departments files that the grey wizard knew would never surface to cause problems. There was a darkness inside Harry, it had always been there, and it grew during the war. These days his darkness came out for his love alone, the bond between their souls acting as both a retardant and an accelerant for his cold rage. Severus was the one that kept the monster in and content within its cage, and he's also the one that lets it out.

"Yes Master Harry? What can Dotty be doing for you?" The little elf queried in her squeaky voice.

"Send in everything I asked to be readied please," Never stopping his caressing of the potion masters flank, Harry continued to direct his head elf, "and ready the lounging bath for later, the usual salts and oils added please. Set up the the massage table and supplies beside it, put the sandlewood massage oil on the warmer, and the vanilla and cinnamon moisturizer should be there as well."

"Right away Master Harry!" The excitable creature dissapearing with a pop. Immediately after her departure, dish after dish appeared on the chabudai. Most of it was finger foods or liquids, though there were a few things that might need a little more care to eat. The bowl of olives stuffed with feta floated closer at Harrys direction, and agile fingers plucked one from the dish to present to the potion masters lips. It was rare that Severus allowed himself to be pampered while he wasn't in his role as a sub, but every now and then he indulged his husbands caretaker nature while still being his regular dark humoured and sharp tongued self. This was definitely going to be one of those times. 

When it came right down to it, Harry Potter-Snape was a hedonist, in both the original meaning as well as the modern use of the term. He was a sensualist, always wanting to feel good and make others feel good too. Soft or interesting textures, pleasing scents, high quality foods, beautiful colours, engaging music, these were all things that Harry devoted time and energy to. His goal was to maximize his pleasure in life, sexual or otherwise, and when Severus joined him as a significant other that goal evolved to include him. This trait was also expressed in a more mild form when regarding his friends, taking great care with his gifts for and activities done with them. Touch-starved as a child and even into his teenage years, one of Harrys greatest pleasures was simple skin contact. Severus had also been touch starved, for nearly his entire life, and after the first few awkward times that Harry engaged him with excessive touching and he didn't know how to react, a dam broke, and the dark wizard found himself as thirsty for his lovers skin as said lover was for his. It still took a while for Severus to clue in that the satisfaction of skin contact didn't have to involve a sexual aspect. The first time the two of them had gotten naked, climbed into bed and just lay in each other's arm for the entire day, softly touching and petting the other, never aiming to arouse but to enjoy, was a Merlin damned revelation that blew the dark wizards mind. As a result of all this, Severus had turned into a bit of a hedonist himself, and had become more likely to allow himself to be catered too in this manner. 

An agile tongue drew the small, savory, stuffed fruit and the fingers holding it aloft in between thin lips. Retrieving the snack, Severus made sure to nip and suck the fingers in his mouth before releasing them, eagerly awaiting the next morsel to be delivered. Harry fed the potion master several more olives from the floating container with a proffered hand, continuing his petting with the other. Depositing the bowl back onto the table with a small stream of magic, the green eyed man then selected a tray of cured meats and soft cheeses to offer his husband. A quarter of the plate dissapeared inside the older man before Harry switched to a server of savoury finger pastries, stuffed with meats, cheeses, and vegetable patès, easily feeding several of those to the dark wizard propped on his chest. A gesture had a bottle of wine and an appropriate glass to join the pastry tray floating by the chaise lounge, another flick had the glass filling with a burgundy liquid. 

"Tell me what you think of my wine selection dearest." Stated the younger man as he placed the glass up to the potioneer's mouth.

Taking a deep sniff, and then drawing a small mouthful, the dark wizard closed his eyes to fully analyze the flavour without distraction. "Hmmmm. Full bodied, oaky. I suppose I had to impress some sort of sofistication into your gryffindor brain over the years by sheer repitition and blunt force, if nothing else." The words were snarky, but the tone was rather dry and amused.

"Please Severus, it's my heart that's Gryffindor, my brain is all Slytherin. It's why you love me." Harry smirked into his husbands hair, the stroking hand stopping, sliding down so he could cradle his palm over the soft paunch of belly he was so fond of, his thumb rubbing in circles over the soft skin. Pleasingly, Harry could feel that it had expanded slightly from the food already consumed. It was an idiosyncrasy deeply rooted in childhood trauma, but the green eyed man didn't care for the origin, only that he felt a deep satisfaction in providing food for his husband, keeping a healthy layer of padding over the older man's bones. Absently aknowledging the fact that a significant portion of his obsession with his husbands arse stemmed from him watching it plump up and fill out over the course of the grey wizards strict feeding regiment post war. He was satisfied in a primal manner that the gorgeous, bouncing globes were so round and juicy because he could provide and care for his mate, that his husband had a slight softness to his belly because Harry made sure he was fed the right things regularly. It also showed that he could control his impulse to stuff the man with food so his health wasn't harmed by overindulgence, not that Severus wouldn't have drawn a line himself, but that logic didn't impact the prideful feelings. Cooking skills had been pulled out and brushed off, so that whenever he could get away with it without causing all his elves to break down in tears, he could create delicious food for the dark wizard with his own hands. The gaining of his animagus form had only reinforced and strengthened the trait through new instincts and motivations.

"Hmmm, I suppose it's a factor, but I'm certain the main reason I put up with your dunderheaded tendencies is the way you worship me. Speaking of, you may continue to present me offerings of your devotion." The sassy words were spoken with an edge of light-hearted playfulness that rarely ever entered the dark wizards tone, and never in front of anyone but his husband. 

"Of course Your Exalted One, let your faithful devotee continue to ply you with food and drink." Harry barked out with a laugh. Summoning a helping of hors d'oeuvres, the green eyed man slowly fed his lover bite by bite. For the next hour, between offered bites of food and sips of drink, the two men just enjoyed their closeness, talking softly to each other, snarking good naturedly, laughing softly, and reinforced the intimacy between them with words, touches, and nurturing actions. Severus made sure that Harry finally started eating bits of food as well, sometimes prodding him verbally, sometimes returning the favour of hand feeding, filling the younger man with adoration for his lover as the man showed his care in turn by making sure he had enough to eat and drink too. 

Finally, a further 20 minutes after the pair had finished offering each other food and had just been lying quietly, Harry's free hand decided to join in on the continuous petting the other had engaged in, though this time with a different intent entirely. Quick fingers that had been licked clean by his husbands tongue travelled up to brush a prominent collar bone before zeroing in on a soft nipple. Paying no attention to the older man's gasp and shudder, Harry circled the areola with his fingers and dug the nail of his thumb into the centre, before moving to pluck and tug the whole nipple, working it up into a hard pebbled peak, flushed a bright angry red, and then moving to give its counterpart the same treatment. After only a couple minutes of the nipple play, the grey wizards hand travelled down to the flaccid cock draped on his thigh. The shaft had only been in the very beginning stages of plumping up, as even though the potions master had very sensitive nipples, his cock had been worked quite thoroughly that day and had been completely wrung out the day before. 

The first pinch and tug on the excess foreskin drew a grunt and an instinctual buck of hips from the older wizard. As the minutes passed with the continuous manipulation of the thin sheath, stretching it to its maximum length more than an inch passed the mushroom tip, followed by quick tugs and then two fingers ducking inside to scissor and expand it outwards, the potioneer's grunts and groans grew in volume, the shaft rapidly hardening to full mast. Releasing the flesh from between pinched fingers, Harry wrapped his palm around the cock before the sheathe had retracted down on its own. Quickly, sharp jerks of his wrist pumped up and down, rolling the sheathe down to expose the warm dick to the cooler air, before rolling it back up to completely encase the rod in warmth, twisting and squeezing at the end to stimulate the spongy head inside. A few pumps later and precome started to pearl at the slit before getting smeared away by the moving flesh casing, but the movements weren't hard or fast enough to bring the potioneer all the way to climax. 

"Look at you gorgeous. You look fucking hot like this dearest, humping up into my hand, all wanton and horny, your pretty cock in my hand. Fucking beautiful." Harry rasped out, transfixed with watching the pink head playing peek-a-boo in and out of the foreskin with every pump of his wrist. He gave a slight yelp when straight white teeth clamped down on his pectoral and dug in for a few seconds before releasing. 

"You better have a plan greater than jerking me the rest of the night, you can do that for hours and I don't have that in me right now." Ground out of the dark wizards throat. 

"So impatient tonight. I do have a plan, but it will still be 20 or 30 minutes before I'll let you come, and that's me shrinking the time frame down. After that is a bath and a massage. You up for that, or should I bring you off now and then get straight to your pampering?" Harry definitely wanted to do the next part of his plan, but he could always arrange it for another time. He wanted tonight to be mainly about Severus, and the next part was equally about them so he was okay skipping it to have the rest of the evening solely about the dark wizard. 

"Don't be an idiot, as much as it suits you. If I let you, you can edge me for an entire day just so you can watch as long as possible. I don't want to be getting to the bath at midnight where I'll pass out before I get my massage." Snarked the older man between little gasps and pants. 

"Yeah, that's fair. Very well, next part, I'm going to worship my Divine Being on the alter of my offerings. I will feast myself upon the holy essence of such a perfect creature, recite my prayers into blessed flesh and devour all impurities that dare try to touch my god. A god that provides my sustenance with its abundant gifts, that provides fruitful fields for me to plunder and consume. Sound good sweetheart?" The lustful and reverent tone melted into a cheeky drawl at the last sentence. Maneuvering his husband up and then onto his back across the surface of the chabudai, Harry enjoyed the wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and sputtering lips trying to shove so many dark curses out at once that they tumbled together into an incoherent and wrathful cacophony of noise. 

"You foolish brat! You can't say things like that!" Severus finally managed to ground out. 

Nuzzling his nose around the base of the shaft now pointing straight to the ceiling, Harry mused aloud, "I'm pretty sure I just did." The dark wizards retort was interuppted by a surprised gasp as a floating bowl of melted chocolate tipped to pour it's contents down the potioneer's cock in a sweet sticky mess at the younger man's wandless and wordless spell. "Hmmm, dessert is served. I do love chocolate, and it's sweetness will mix with the salt of your come and blend together perfectly. I wonder if my tasty treat will pick up a hint of bitterness from your scolding, well, if you can get the words out." 

Severus only caught a hint of a dark leering grin before the tip of his cock was hitting the back of his husbands mouth and then sliding down his throat. A thump from his head falling back to the table was drowned out by a sharp cry and a choked wail from the older man. Harry did absolutely nothing to control his husbands hips, and soon the potioneer was bucking uncontrollably up into a wet, sucking, heat. The wild thrusting was eventually curbed by one hand positioned just north of the hard cock, pressing down to pin the hips in place. Severus only noticed the new sensations around his hole through the haze of pleasure coming from his shaft because of the distinct temperature difference. Fingers coated in chilled whip cream were circling and prodding the puckered opening that was still a little loose from earlier, even after the potion. Soon, Harry was working his fingers inside the other man, shoving copious amounts of the melting cream into the passage.

After three fingers had completely stretched out the muscled ring, a nozzle was inserted inside and sent a load of the dairy product deep inside. Clenching down on the nozzle with a yelp, the dark wizard levelled himself up onto his elbows so he could watch what his husband was doing to him. Pulling completely off his lovers shaft, Harry grabbed a strawberry from a nearby tray and ran it through the pooled chocolate at the root of the shaft, and then down to scoop up some of the cream dripping out of the flexing hole. Biting down on the piece of fruit, the younger man leaned one knee on the table and crouched forward. With a smoldering gaze, Severus bit down on the fruit pushed to his lips, the strawberry ripping in half, a section going into either man's mouth to be savoured and consumed. Harry immediately tangled his tongue with his husbands, plunging into the other wizards mouth to seek out any lingering taste of strawberry, chocolate, and cream. Drawing back, leaving them both panting, eyes dilated, the green eyed man licked his lips, and then repeated the process, slowly sharing several different pieces of fruit between them, licking out the last of the flavour from each other's mouths. 

By the 12th piece of fruit, the potion masters cock was continuously weeping salty precome, leaving it to drip down the hard length to pool and mix amongst the chocolate, only to then be scooped up with the next piece of fruit. By the 15th piece, the younger man's cock had irreparably stretched out the dark green fabric encasing it, completely soaking it to appear black, the head long having popped out the top to smear precome over a taut stomache. Harry pushed his husband fully onto his back again, and summoned caramel sauce to drip over perky nipples. The cries, moans, grunts and curses the green-eyed wizard drew out of his husband with his enthusiastic attention to the sensitive peaks only encouraged him further. Grabbing whatever was at hand, the grey wizard started smearing it into every bit of pale skin before thoroughly cleaning it off his living plate with licks, sucks, and soft nips with his teeth.

Suddenly, Severus found himself face down on the table, knees on the floor and arse in the air. The potion master grew delirious in pleasure as his husband first repeated the process done on his chest and stomache across the length of his back, before the grey wizard really got down to business and fucking worshipped the older man's arse. Everything was smeared and eaten off the round cheeks, the soft nips from before turned into hard bites intended to leave the impression of teeth. Every kind of fluid had been pored inside the gaping hole before it got eaten out, again and again, leaving the potion master in a filthy, quivering mess, sprawled across the wooden surface.

Finally, with an impatient growl and a burst of magic, Harry ripped off his cloth covering, lined up the head of his shaft with the loose, sloppy hole, and shoved in hilt deep with one hard thrust. Severus screamed, and Harry's howl of pleasure joined in as the younger man started to piston his hips in and out without delay. Every thrust had a sticky, runny concoction of fluids to come squirting out of the stretched entrance, bursting out around the pumping shaft to splatter everywhere. The mixture of fluids was also sloshing around in the older man's passage, splashing around the hard cock plundering its depths. The speed and strength of each thrust drove the dark wizard harder and harder into the table, the force so great, that even though the chabudai had been spelled in place, the vibrations sent some of the bowls and platters closest to the edge onto the floor and spill it's contents everywhere.

The pressure that had been building low in the potion master's stomache suddenly grew tight and snapped, sending stream after stream of come to splatter on the floor, a long, drawn, and choked out moan was forced through a tight throat and clenched teeth. 

"Yesssss, yessss dearest. Come on my cock, get nicccccce and tight around it sssssweetheart. Keep coming for me, don't sssssstop. Ugn, fuck!" Harry hissed out, parseltongue lisping into his words. After a few more brutally hard and fast thrusts, the grey wizard slammed in a last time, as deep as he could, and climaxed inside his husbands channel. Riding out his spurting in the usual manner, by doing quick tiny humps and rotating his hips slightly, Harry groaned into his lovers ear, placing soft kisses across his neck and shoulders. Bringing an arm around to lift and tilt the onyx eyed man's face towards his, he softly kissed and licked his husbands lips, eventually soothing and slowing his movements until the kiss became a massage of lips and then eventually a luxurious point of contact as the swollen flesh rested against each other. Breaths had calmed and sweat had cooled by the time Harry lifted himself and withdrew his limp dick. The movements had drawn out small hisses as skin separated where sticky fluids had dried and stuck them fast together. Pulling his cock out had produced an adorable yip as soft tiny hairs were ripped out around the winking pucker, the reflexive clench forcing more sticky fluids out and another tiny little spurt of come weeped out the tip of the limp dick hanging between parted legs. 

Severus had a slight bend towards masochism that only came out in certain ways. Not spelling his treasure trail, balls, crack, and hole hairless but having Harry routinely wax and rip the hairs out was something the grey wizard could accomodate. Over stimulation, wax play, nipple clamps, rough sex, spankings, paddlings, biting, and scratching, were things that were definitely on the younger man's okay list, whether giving or receiving. True pain play was just something Harry couldn't ever do with someone he cared about, too much of a hold over from his childhood and the war. Thankfully, Severus had very similar limits and it hadn't been an issue beyond the couple mutually agreeing to avoid any of the scheduled pain play nights at the BDSM or sex clubs they patroned regularly. They were also careful of any demonstrations that could potentially involve wipping or caning as they were respectively hard triggers for the two men.

Sitting back on his feet, Harry stayed in position between his lovers spread legs, one hand resting on the small of the long haired man's back, the other hand gently stroking a thigh with the backs of curled fingers. The hole was still winking open and closed, still stretched open the slightest bit as it relaxed back into shape, a small trick of mixed fluids was still leaking out. There was chocolate, whipped cream, jam, caramel sauce, wine, and various other fluids smeared everywhere, framing the leaking rim, and Harry quickly made sure that his recording spell was activated and sending the footage to his server. After several minutes, Severus decided his husband had been allowed to look for long enough and started to lever himself up onto his elbows, causing the green eyed man to curse in awe as the movement sent the two cheeks wiggling around to smack wetly into each other and a new gush of fluid to pour out and drip down the older wizards thighs.

"Time for a shower, I'm filthy." The retired professor sniffed primary. 

"Fuck yeah you're filthy, but not the kind of filthy a shower can fix dearest. Merlin's balls but that's a pretty view." Muttered the entranced man, eyes still firmly looked on the dark wizards leaking and swaying arse. 

Glaring darkly over his shoulder, Severus raised himself fully up on to his knees, doggedly ignoring another deluge of fluids leaking down his thighs. Before he could stand a soft touch on his arm halted his movement, it was the barest pressure of fingertips, but Severus was very familiar with all the different types of touches his husband provided, and this one was vulnerable and entreating, VERY unusual. Any concern in his eyes was carefully concealed and his expression was forced placid, this kind of touch was always followed by a request that was outside the norm but important to his green-eyed husband on a deeply emotional level. A wrong move would send his husband back behind a mask of smiles and good natured teasing, his vulnerable query unvoiced and unacknowledged. As confident and strong-willed as the younger man was, there was still an insecure part of him, bruised and broken, that he kept buried deep inside. Most of these requests while odd were usually very simple and things Severus was more than willing to provide his lover if asked, though they somehow seemed to be difficult for the grey wizard to request out loud. 

"Would it be alright if I spelled you clean for now and do one last thing before we head to the baths?" The words came out in an even unconcerned tone, but the choice of words and intonation was definitely outside the norm.

"Hmmm, I suppose I can wait a little longer." At the last word a tingle of Harry's wandless magic rolled over the dark wizard, spelling him clean, even his passage was now empty of mess and tingling from the charm. The table had also been cleared, only a single container of liquid, a dark bitter chocolate, was left. 

"Thank-you Love," Harry whispered into a pale shoulder, both men knowing the thankyou was for things left unsaid more than the dark wizards easy agreement to a simple request. "Okay, lay completely stretched out on the table, on your stomache first." 

Severus lay on his stomache in the middle of the table, taking easy gentle breaths and remaining as relaxed as possible. At first, Severus was confused, Harry was just dipping his fingers in the chocolate and then tracing over the potion master's skin. Holding his peace, the older wizard waited for the method to appear from the method, and slowly it did. The green eyed man was silent and focused, marking pale skin with precision and care, drawing designs first down long lean arms, then across the expanse of shoulders, followed by a trail of marks down the centre of the dark wizards spine. It was as Harry was finishing marking up ribs and sides, moving down to trace over globes of buttocks in a manner different than his usual, that Severus realized with a gasp what his husband was doing. Using his extensive knowledge of runes, the technomancer was tracing spells into his skin, different rune sets were being used to trace out spells for protection, luck, and happiness. There were symbols that traced out the grey wizards love and devotion, his pride and affection, his joy. A rustle of magic dried the markings in place and Severus was turned onto his back. The potioneer could now observe the expression of intense concentration on his husbands face, he could watch as love, hope, awe, and gratitude flickered through jade eyes. It was an impromptu ritual, made on the spot and through instinct judging by the light trance that had overtaken the younger man, but on the spot or not, the magics began to build in the room, swirling and waiting for the ritual to be complete.

There was extra detail in the runes over his heart, the protection magic entwined with the love his husband had for him and came out in an intricate pictorial form. There was also more complex designs over his stomache, blessings for the future, the love and joy to be found together in their home. Around his genitals, over his balls and up the length of the shaft was spells for good health and fertility. Soon, only the skin of the potioneer's face was left unmarked, and Harry hovered over his husbands face brushing away tears leaking from the corners of watery eyes, stroking a cheek as little hitched breaths of supressed sobs stuttered out from between thin quivering lips. Severus Potter-Snape was not an overly emotional man, but the strength of the magic swirling in the room completely filled with Harry's feelings of love and devotion, joy and hope, pride and humour, were entirely overwhelming. 

A symbol was traced on each cheek, beneath parted lips, over each eyelid, and finally in the center of a slightly sweaty brow. Looking deep into his husbands eyes, Harry leaned forward, and closed the ritual with a kiss. Neither man knew exactly what Harry's ritual was going to result in, but it would be beautiful, and it would be powerful, fueled not only by the two wizards considerable power, not just the roused sex magic, or the devestatingly strong power of love magic, but also by a blessing from Magic Herself.

When the two men woke up after having passed out from the overwhelming power that had been flowing through them, neither felt the need to break the quiet, still too immersed in the reverence of the experience. They made their way to the bathroom and gently cleansed each other under the water of the shower, touches gentle and filled with an awed worship. An hour soaking in the steaming, scented bath and still not a word was spoken. The husbands bathed in each others presence as much as the water, never losing skin contact, and never more than a handful of inches between the bulk of their bodies. 

Hours later the two wizards lay curled together in their bed, skin gleaming with massage oil and scented lotion. Uncovered, skin bared to the air, their combined body heat the only thing needed to keep them warm. They slept until well passed the rising of the sun, satiated in every way a human could be, and yet still hungry for each other.


End file.
